


Here, Kitty, Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Henry Danger - Freeform, LGBTQ, M/M, gays, henray, neko, neko boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ray finds a stray neko and takes him home(Already posted on my Wattpad)





	Here, Kitty, Kitty

Ray's POV  
-  
I'm on my way home after you guessed it, fighting some criminals. It's very late at night or really early in the morning, probably around 3 am. I'm heading down the sidewalk, a few blocks away from home. 

I crashed my car so I have to walk but I don't mind. The sky is clear so the bright stars shine down on me and the moon is beautiful. I could never be afraid of the dark because of how beautiful the night is.

Besides, I'm a strong alpha and barely anything scares me. I hummed a song that was stuck I my head and kept on walking. I jerked when I heard a cry come from an ally that was to my right. It was dark and I could only make out some shapes. Maybe it was just a cat, it sure sounded like one. I went to continue on until I heard another cry and someone shushing whatever made that noise. 

I peaked into the ally once more and squinted into the dark. When my eyes focused I saw a man bending down by a dumpster but I couldn't see what he was doing. I could smell that he was an alpha and I shuffled a bit closer and saw a small figure on the ground, it looked like a child. Is he hurting them? 

"Hey!" I yelled down the ally and the man looked up and his eyes widened. He glanced back down at the figure which moaned and made a little mewling noise. As I moved even closer I saw that it was a blonde boy with cute cats ears and tail, a neko! 

I've heard about them before but have never actually seen one in person. There's only a small amount left since most were killed when they were used as slaves. Neko's are harmless creatures and are protected now. His scent was masked by dirt and blood but the sweet omega scent was still there. He smelled of fear and he was whimpering quietly. I growled as I finally knew what the man was doing. He was probably trying to take him home and use him as a slave! 

I lunged at the man and pinned him on the ground. He wiggled beneath me and tried to buck me off. I had my hands on his throat and he was trying his best to knee me. The dude managed to knock me to the side and threw a punch at me. Barley even dazed, I grab him by the back of his shirt and push him up against the bricks. 

He groans as his head bounces against the wall and he squeezes his eyes closed. The guy pushes me off and tries to punch me once more but I ducked and he missed. I grabbed him arm, swung him around and threw him into the wall again. He fell unconscious to the ground and I smirked at his body. 

I looked behind me when I heard a tiny meow. I saw the little blonde neko and he was staring at me with big and bright, brown eyes. I had to admit he was so freaking cute! He was naked except a pair of underwear and black collar and he was rather dirty. He didn't look injured so that was a relief. 

What should I do with him? There's really no where to take him and I doubt he has any family left. I lifted a hand and slowly got closer to the neko. He cowered but never took his eyes off me. He rolled over to expose his belly and tilted his head to show me his neck. This was a sign of a sign of submission and it made my inner alpha very happy. 

I kneeled down next to him and he scrambled closer to me for warmth. I ran a hand down his naked stomach and he actually started to purr! His collar was a thick, black leather that read 'Henry'. That must be his name, which is so cute. 

It was cold outside since it's so late. I picked up the neko which caused him to let out a small, surprised hiss and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I pushed my nose behind his ear and inhaled his scent. He smelled like the earth after is rains, a soft summer's night, and an untouched forest. He smelled wonderful.

"Henry, my name is Ray, I'm going to take you home with me. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I spoke gently and the neko ducked his head. His ears were pinned back against his skull and his tail twitched just a little bit. Henry's eyes darted around nervously and he dug his nails into my shoulder. 

I didn't pay any attention to it and made my way to the Mancave. I made sure no one was following me so they wouldn't see the kid in my arms. 

~

I stepped out of the elevator and Henry blinked at the bright lights in the Mancave. Since the lighting was better, I could take a good look at him. 

He was very tiny and must be around 5'3. He had dirty blonde hair and big beautiful brown eyes that shown with innocence. And lord, those cute blonde ears on the top of his head and twitching tail behind him. He had delicate, pale skin and was littered in bruises and scrapes. 

Good things I couldn't see any severe injuries and he didn't really look like he was in pain, just a bit scared. His skin also had some dirt on it but he was otherwise clean. 

I walked up the steps to my room and set Henry down on the bed. He looked around curiously and sniffed the air. I went to the bathroom and filled up the bathtub with warm water. I also put some bubble bath in there so Henry could have some fun. I got some towels ready and took out some extra soap.

I went back out and found Henry rubbing his cheek against the bed, purring. I assume he was scenting the bed and/or rubbing my scent on him. I awed and picked him up in my arms. I took him in the bathroom and slid his underwear off him. 

He looked nervous and anxious so I let out a deep, comforting rumble from my chest. His ears perked up at the sound and I could see him visibly calm down a little bit. 

I set him in the tub and he mewled lightly and splashed in the water. I laughed at him as he was playing with the bubbles. I got some soap and lathered it all over his body, being as gentle as possible. Henry didn't really care about me touching him since he was just happy to be warm and clean again. 

As soon as I got him all squeaky clean I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. I dried him off and gave him one of my shirts which hung off his shoulders like a dress. It went down to his thighs and the sleeves went way past his hands.

Now that he was clean from all the dirt, his scent was much stronger and it made my Alpha so happy. He's probably hungry so I might as well get him some food. I grabbed his hand and slowly showed him down he stairs. His eyes wondered around the Mancave and his face was filled with happiness. I lead him over to the couch and had him sit down. I jogged over to the Auto Snacker,

"One glass of milk and a tuna sandwich." I told the machine and it opened up and there was the food. I'm hoping Henry will like this and it will give him some more strength.

I went back over to the neko who was tilting his head at me and his ears twitching slightly. I sat down next to him and handed him the glass of milk. He sniffed it and then put it up to his lips. He took a tiny sip and his face light up,

"Mmmmm yummy!" He squealed and drank some more. I chuckled and broke off pieces of the sandwich and hand feed them to Henry.  
Once he was finished with his meal, I picked him up and went back upstairs. I helped him on the bed since he was so short he couldn't really climb on there. 

I pulled up the covers and he slipped in, purring once more. I shut off the light and got in next to him. He immediately snuggled against me and closed his eyes. This felt like heaven and I also closed my eyes, slipping off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this has already been posted on my Wattpad @sicklester but I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
